clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperSoaker
Hi, SuperSoaker! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:User Of The Month page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 00:48, August 24, 2009 Sorry.... Soaker, I apologise. I just thought your style of writing was very similar to Sam Rudi's. You say Rudi was your cat's name? What type of cat did you have? I've got a domestic shorthair called Bindi. And how do you know Sam Rudi? You said you'd never heard of him but he's your best friend? Cheery Wishes, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:25, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How are things in Japan?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Japanese, eh? Well, I don't know of any Japanese users here, but about your English, this wiki will probably improve your fluency in English since you get to use your learnt English here. Hope you have a nice time here, --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 15:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You Speak Japanese? SuperSoaker, as an ethnic Japanese man, I'll assume you can speak the language fluently. That would be a big help for all of the articles and phrases in Japanese on this site, especially because we all have to resort to Google translate for our Japanese phrases. Having an actual speaker of the language would help greatly in our editing, so be sure to take a look around and correct any grammar errors! I welcome you to the database and hope you have a great time here! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Message Yes, that is correct. If you see improper Japanese writing (AKA grammatically incorrect or written wrong), point it out. We will explain what we wanted it to mean, and then you would give the proper translation. For instance, when you said "良くないか、あるいは非常に良くないペンギン" was "Or bad, or very bad for the Penguins", that was an example of what we need you to do. In that particular case, the phrase was what the writer wanted. What you did here is what we would like you to do for all of the articles written in Japanese. If a phrase is incorrectly translated, let us know and give us the proper equivalent in your native language. We'll provide what we wanted it to mean, and you would translate the English phrase to Japanese. Hopefully, that answers your problem. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC)